Alone in the Dark
by raven612
Summary: A one-shot Tabby. When the power is suddenly cut off in the NCIS building, Tony and Abby are locked in her lab, what do they do to pass the time? Mature rating for later on in the story.


**Alone in the Dark**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 1: **Games

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything dealing with NCIS or Bellisarius…don't think I spelled that right, but you all know what I'm talking about, lol, but I do like to dabble and occasionally write some fun stories borrowing NCIS characters.

**Summary: **A one-shot Tabby. When the power is suddenly cut off in the NCIS building, Tony and Abby are locked in her lab, what do they do to pass the time? Mature rating for later on in the story.

**A/N: **So I've had this little idea brewing since the Power Down episode a few weeks ago, but this story is just a fun, steamy piece with Abby and Tony. I'm in the middle of my two next chapters for Road Trip and Disturbing Behavior, but I had to get this one out before I forgot it all. I hope you guys like this, and no worries, I'm still a diehard Gabby shipper and always will be, but I do enjoy the occasional McAbby and Tabby. So go on and read now and leave me a sweet little review!!!

………………………………….

Tony tapped the pen against the clipboard a little harder making the annoying sound even louder in Abby's office. Abby continued to ignore him as she finished up the last of her paperwork for the weekend, she noticed Tony shift his weight out the corner of her eye, and she smirked knowing she was causing his discomfort. She typed slowly and smiled wider when she felt the agent lean over her to read over her shoulder.

"Tony, it's not nice to read over a ladies shoulder," she quipped at him with a slight chuckle.

Tony furrowed his brows at her and turned so that his lips were right next to her ear, "Maybe if you weren't purposefully typing your report so slowly I wouldn't be getting annoyed."

Abby turned in her chair which caused Tony to jump back, lest he wanted to get hit in the legs as she swung around to face him. "Maybe if you weren't so insistent on getting my signature I'd be more inclined to help you."

"Insistent? All I did was walk in here and ask for your signature," he said in defense of himself.

Abby smiled at him and crossed her arms, "And I told you to hold on a minute while I finished my report."

"It's been more than a minute Abbs," he said checking his watch and smirking at her.

Abby matched his smirk and set her chin, "You started tapping your pen ten seconds after I told you to hold on."

Tony opened and closed his mouth looking like a fish out of water, "Just sign it….please," Tony sighed and shoved his clipboard at her.

Abby smiled and took it, "Why the hurry Tone, got a hot date?" Abby teased as she scribbled her signature on his evidence log.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he purred and tightened his tie with a cocky grin.

Abby didn't let her teasing smile slip, though that information caused her to feel jealous, just as anytime she knew Tony would be going home with some other woman. Abby had secretly been in love with the senior agent for a few years now, but she could never seem to get past their brotherly/sisterly bond and the frequent flirting they did with each other. "Don't want to keep the lucky lady waiting, do we?" Abby purred and dusted off Tony's shoulders.

Tony smirked, enjoying the attention from his favorite lab rat, "Don't be jealous Abbs, your truly the only woman for me, but until you realize that, I just have to keep moving forward."

Tony's head suddenly snapped forward as Gibbs smacked it, "You better keep moving forward DiNozzo, and don't look back," Gibbs said as he stepped around his senior agent.

Tony's cheeks colored a shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry boss," Tony heard Abby giggling and shot her a menacing look before plopping down in her chair as he noticed she still held his clipboard.

"Gibbs, just in time, and you brought me a present, how sweet, that's why you're my favorite," Abby said happily as she walked over to him and grabbed the Caf-Pow! he held out to her and sipped.

Gibbs smirked at Abby's statement and gave her a quick kiss on the temple and held out his hand for her report, "Figured I'd stop by and see if you had your report done, Ducky wanted to see me in autopsy."

Abby nodded as she finished a sip of her favorite drink and went to her printer where her report lay waiting for her to give to Gibbs, "There you are el magnifico, anything else I can do for you?"

Gibbs looked over at Tony who was engrossed with his reflection in Abby's computer screen, "Not unless you can teach an old dog new tricks," Gibbs joked and looked pointedly at Tony as he passed.

Tony looked up, perplexed as he had missed the exchange between Gibbs and Abby, "I'll be up in a minute boss, just need the evidence log from Abbs."

Gibbs nodded and stepped out of the office with one last wave to Abby before he went to meet Ducky in autopsy.

Tony turned to Abby, "Can I have the log back; I need to turn it in so I can get out of here."

Abby frowned at him, "So some lady is more important than me?"

Tony frowned and stood from her desk chair, "I never said that," he said in a husky tone as he advanced on her.

Abby smiled wickedly, "Good, you're not allowed to replace me with anyone else."

Completely taken back by the statement Tony stopped his advance and blinked several times, then grinned at her in a playful manner, "Frisky tonight Abbs, got a date of your own?"

Abby smiled innocently and shrugged as she handed Tony his clipboard, "Maybe I do DiNozzo and maybe I don't."

Tony raised a brow as he turned on one foot to watch her as she passed him, "Oh, we are frisky tonight."

Abby smiled as she clicked a few keys on her keyboard and the locks on her office door set, she knew she was going a few steps beyond their usual flirting, but something in the room had changed and Abby was more hot and bothered than usual.

Tony heard the unmistakable sound and whipped towards her sliding door, "What're you doing Abby?" Tony was aware of the heated tension in the room and he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are you scared Tony?" Abby purred as she rounded her desk to stand in front of him.

Tony smiled down at her, "Heh, me, scared? No…." Tony's face then fell into a look of confusion, "but what are you doing?"

Abby chuckled and turned back to her desk, intending to unlock the door and let him out, "Relax Tony, I'm just messing with you."

Tony grinned and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he also wasn't sure he wanted her to stop messing with him, it was just starting to get good. Just as Abby's fingers were poised over her keyboard all the lights in her lab went out and she and Tony were plunged into darkness.

"Uhm Abbs, I think you're taking this just a teeny bit too far."

Abby blinked and felt along her desk to where her desk chair was, "It's not me Tony; I think the power went out."

"What?!"

"That's weird, how come the backup generator-" Abby was cut off by a humming sound and the lighting of some emergency lights in her lab and office coming on, "there it is."

Tony went to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, "You just had to lock it right when the power went out."

Abby scowled, "Like I knew the power was going to go out right at the second it did."

Tony turned towards her and sighed, "Your computer working?"

Abby tapped a few keys, but it was dead, she knew that the generator only kept power going in the important parts of the building, and her office wasn't one of those places, "No…I wonder what caused the outage and I wonder if it's just the NCIS building."

Tony went to the door and looked out into her lab trying to determine, somehow, what had happened. Just as Tony was finished sweeping Abby's lab, Gibbs strode in. "Hey boss, what's going on?"

Gibbs stepped up to the door and looked from Abby to Tony, making sure they were both alright, "There was an accident in the electrical room, some company was trying to hook up a new alarm system and some of the workers overloaded the system and completely fried a few of the circuit boards and cut power to the entire building. They're trying to fix the damage now, but it could take a few hours."

Tony groaned and let his forehead bump against Abby's office door, "Great, just what I need."

Abby was now at her door, "Gibbs, Tony and I are stuck in here, can you please find out how long until they've fixed the problem?"

Gibbs nodded, "I'll see what I can find out, sit tight and you guys will be out soon."

Abby smiled and saluted the older man as he turned and left her lab, she then turned to Tony, "Well I guess we're stuck in her for the time being, you got anything to eat?"

Tony stopped banging his head against her door to turn it and look at her, "No, I left my candy at my desk," he groaned again and resumed his banging.

Abby signed and went back to her desk and sat down, she propped her feet up on her desk and leaned back on her chair with her head held in her hands. "You kill hundreds of brain cells every time you do that, and I don't think you can afford to lose too many."

"Ha, ha," Tony let out in a sarcastic tone and turned so that his back was against her door, he slid down so that he was sitting on the floor, "so much for my date."

"Oh Tony, relax, it's still early, maybe we'll be out of here in time for your big date."

Tony groaned once more and leaned his head against the door with an audible smack. "This is just my luck."

Abby looked up with a hurt look on her face, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Tony snapped his head in her direction and looked her in the eye, "No, I know this isn't your fault Abbs, I guess I'm just tense and a little stressed from the past few weeks."

Abby smiled and got up out of her chair, "Come here DiNozzo," Abby patted her chair as she moved to stand behind it.

Tony, knowing what Abby meant to do, smiled widely, and scrambled to his feet and sat down and leaned back. Abby put her hands on his shoulders and she could feel the hard and tense muscles beneath her nimble fingers. She began to knead his tired muscles like she was making bread dough, and when she came to a particularly hard section she leaned into her hands and really worked his muscles loose. Tony, not being in control of himself, melted into her hands and let a few moans escape him. He hardly noticed how his pants were beginning to grow tighter as his shoulder muscles began to loosen. Tony had always harbored feelings for Abby that went deeper than friendship, but he figured he'd keep those hidden well away because he wasn't sure how she felt about him. He had loved her ever since the day they'd met. She was the only woman who understood him and could dish his own medicine back to him. And God, the way her hands seemed to be filled with magic had him becoming putty in her hands; literally.

"Abby, have I ever told you you're fantastic?" he murmured.

Abby smiled, "Is that a compliment DiNozzo?"

Tony smirked, "It can be whatever you want it to be as long as you keep those fingers moving."

Abby smirked and let him enjoy a few more minutes of her massage before her fingers started to ache and she stepped away from him, "There you go Tony, good as new."

Tony kept his eyes closed a little longer, still savoring the feel of her hands on him, he slowly opened his eyes and lolled his head back in a comical manner so that he could look at her, "Where have you been all my life?"

Abby grinned and cracked her knuckles, "Well we're stuck in here for now, time to get some cleaning done."

Tony had just relaxed in Abby's chair, but once she said cleaning he snapped forward, "What?"

Abby smiled, "Cleaning Tony, you do know that word, don't you?"

Tony cringed, "Yes, but I'm not going to be your personal maid."

Abby laughed and went over to her filing cabinets, "Don't worry Tony, I just need to sort through some old files, weed out the old from the new."

Tony's smile grew as his eyes slid from Abby to the locked file drawer next to her hip, "Are you going to go through all the file drawers?"

Abby followed his gaze to her locked drawer, still sporting scratches from when Tony tried to pry it open with a screw driver, "Sorry to burst your bubble Tony, but that drawer is locked for a reason."

Tony's face fell as he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Abby, "What will you have me do, oh Angel of Darkness?"

Abby turned to him with a smile, her pigtails whipping him on his face as she did so, "Could you pull the drawers out and set them on the floor for me?"

Tony sighed loudly, but was smiling with his back to Abby and he pulled the first drawer from her cabinet for her, "Are these old case files?"

Abby shrugged, "Most of them are and some are a lot of papers I've written and I don't remember what else is in there."

Tony smirked as he set the first drawer on the floor, "So there could be some private things in these folders."

Abby smirked and pulled out a folder, yellowed with age and opened it, "No Tony, that's why I have the one locked drawer."

Once again Tony's face fell as he slid down next Abby mimicking her cross legged style, "That drawer might need cleaning out too."

Abby smacked him, "Focus Tony, focus," she scolded.

Tony grinned and grabbed a file from the drawer and flipped it open, the pages inside scattered around him, all were filled with diagrams and words he didn't understand, "So, what do you want with this one?"

Abby picked up a piece of paper and studied it for a moment, "Garbage," she finally announced and threw her folder a few inches to her side, Tony leaned over her and threw his on top of hers.

While still leaning over Abby's lap Tony grinned and leaned down on her, "Well this cleaning thing might not be so bad."

Abby smacked the back of his head, "DiNozzo," she barked in her best Gibbs impression.

Tony say back up and rubbed his head, but he was grinning when he looked at her, "Scared me for a minute Abbs, I thought he was really here."

Abby laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder, "Such a charmer."

Tony flashed Abby his playboy smile, "Only for you little lady, only for you."

Both Tony and Abby laughed together while they went through her drawers and folders. They exchanged small talk and every once in a while Gibbs or another of their team members came to check on them. Abby was just closing her third drawer when a crash caught her attention; she whipped around and saw a very guilty looking Tony staring at her, at his feet was a broken paper weight.

"I'm sorry Abbs; I didn't mean to break it."

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well Tony since we're in the spirit of cleaning, you get to clean it up," she went to the corner where her coat rack was and came back with a broom and dust pan.

Tony accepted his punishment and swept the shards up and into the dustpan; he then dumped the contents into Abby's trashcan, "How long have we been stuck in here?"

Abby pulled out her cell phone, "Two hours," she sighed as she sank into a far corner in her office. Her short skirt and tee shirt were proving to be a bad choice as her office started to become cool.

"Cold?" Tony asked as he sauntered over to her and sank down to sit next to her.

"Just a little," she admitted and snuggled into him as he raised his arm and put it around her shoulders.

"Well, let me keep you warm," Tony said with a grin and pulled her into him.

"I guess if there was anyone I'd want to be locked in my office with; it would be you Tony."

Tony smiled and rested his head on the top of hers, something about the way they were sitting and snuggling together felt right to Tony and also to Abby. "Well I'm glad I could oblige."

Abby giggled and pulled away from him so that she could stretch and ease the kinks from her back. Tony drew his arm back and stretched his own muscles. Abby pushed herself to her feet and started to walk around to get her blood flowing, Tony followed suit. "I wonder how long until they get the power back on and we can get out of here, I think my stomach is going to eat itself soon."

"Tony, that's not possible-"

Before Abby could continue with her rambling Tony cut her off, "I know Abbs, spare me the science lecture."

Abby closed her mouth and looked hurt that Tony had snapped at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Abby smiled and shrugged, "I'll forgive you this time DiNozzo, but never again," she teased and pointed a finger at him.

Tony smiled and raised his hands, "I shall never again snap at my dear Abby," he teased right back.

Abby was about to say something back to Tony but her rumbling stomach interrupted her, "I guess I'm just as hungry as you," Abby then cast a longing look to her cooler in her lab where her half eaten lunch still sat.

"What I wouldn't give for the vending machine upstairs."

Abby giggled, "Still stealing from NCIS?"

Tony turned to her and grinned, "Shh, it's our little secret."

Abby smiled and nodded, she then picked up her precious Caf-Pow! from earlier and took a sip. She noticed Tony eyeing her and so, sacrificing her own happiness, she held the cup towards him. Tony eyed it oddly for a moment; never before had he tried the highly caffeinated beverage that Abby loved so much, he took the large plastic cup with trepidation. The red straw seemed to mock him as he stared at it. He looked to Abby for guidance, she motioned for him to take a drink, and Tony sucked in a breath and shoved the straw into his mouth and sucked. The sweet liquid was like heaven to his parched throat.

"Interesting," he said as he finally finished with his drink.

Abby smiled and took the cup from him and put it back on her desk. "It's the magic liquid that keeps me finely tuned and able to turn out results quickly."

"Not so sure about the finely tuned aspect on my count, that drink is very sweet," Tony coughed into his hand as the sweetness tickled his throat.

Abby smiled at him, "It takes a little getting used to, but I'll warn you Tony, you might be hopelessly addicted now."

Tony grinned and walked over to her, stopping when he was just a foot from her, "To you or the drink?"

Abby smiled, "Both," she answered with a shrug.

Tony smiled and wagged a finger in her face, "It's not nice to flirt with me in such a small space. You might not like the consequences."

"Try me Tony," Abby purred and tugged on his tie.

Tony's smile fell for a second as he took a deep breath; his loins were beginning to heat up again, "Abbs?" he sighed.

"Hmmm?" she hummed tugging on his tie some more.

"Is is just me or is it getting really hot in here?"

Abby smiled and let go of his tie and took a step back, "You have to learn to control yourself Tony," Abby teased as she went to sit in her computer chair.

Tony smirked as an idea popped into his head, he walked over to her desk and placed both hands on it and leaned down to her level, "I have an idea for a game we could play Abbs, it might make the time go faster."

Abby perked up, "I love games! What's it called?"

Tony's face fell, he had just made the game up on the spot and he had no name for it, "Uh, well, it doesn't have a name yet, I just came up with the idea."

"Oh, a new game no one else has ever played before?" Abby sat up straighter, more excited now.

Tony grinned, he had her just where he wanted her, "We can't play over here though. We have to go into a corner where no one can see us."

Abby stood and looked very confused, "What the hell are you talking about Tony; I'm not so sure this game sounds fun anymore."

Tony stood to full height too, "Let me explain it to you Abby and then you'll understand why no one can see us."

Abby put her hands on her hips and gave him a menacing look, to which Tony took a step back from, "It had better be a good explanation DiNozzo, because your crusin for a brusin."

Tony placed his hands in front of him, "Just hear me out."

"Okay, shoot."

Tony grinned again and sat on a clear corner of her desk, "It's like strip poker, but instead of cards we use movie quotes. We take turns saying movie quotes from all kinds of different movies and whenever someone gets the movie wrong they remove a piece of clothing."

Once Tony finished telling Abby about his new game she raised a skeptical brow at him, "Strip movie quotes? Why do I not expect anything less from you?" she asked with a smirk and walked over to a fairly secluded corner of her office.

Tony blinked several times as he watched her, he didn't think she'd really buy it and he sure as hell didn't think she would play with him, "What, you're serious?"

Abby turned to look at him, a startled look on her face, "You weren't?"

"Well I didn't think you'd actually want to play."

Abby grinned sexily at him, "Are you a chicken DiNozzo?"

Tony gulped and managed a smile as he shakily followed her over to the corner she was leading him to, "I'm not a chicken, but you might as well get naked right now because I am so going to win."

Abby snorted as she lowered herself to the floor, "Really, I'll have you know, Mr. Self-Proclaimed-Movie-Expert, that I know more than a thing or two about movies, so you might want to be the one that gets naked right now."

Tony let out a growl, "Well then, I guess we're pretty evenly matched."

"Yes we are, I'll start," Abby announced as she straightened her spine.

"What, why do you get to start?"

"Because you thought of the game, I should be the one that gets to start it."

"Fine," Tony mumbled and settled back against her wall.

Abby cleared her throat and smiled, confident that she could get him with her first quote, "I went to rock and roll heaven, and I wasn't on the guest list…"

Tony smirked, "Empire Records, come on Abbs, you'll have to try harder. My turn," Tony inclined his head to the side to make it look like he was thinking; "The defense department regrets to inform you that your sons are dead because they were stupid."

Abby rolled her eyes, "I thought you'd make this challenging, Top Gun."

Tony knew she would get it; he wasn't sure how willing she would be to remove her clothing, "The next one will be hard."

Abby smiled and thought for a moment, "You know what music is? God's little reminder that there's something else besides us in this universe, a harmonic connection between all living beings, everywhere, even the stars."

Tony was dumbstruck, "I suppose I should've known you'd have a lot of quotes dealing with music, don't know," Tony sighed as he removed a shoe and let it fall between he and Abby.

Abby smiled, happy she stumped him, "The movie is called August Rush, and it's amazing."

Tony shrugged and shook his hands, "Get ready to lose your shirt," he said and nodded his head towards her chest, "The Congressman has never been to rehab. They don't serve whisky at rehab."

Abby screwed up her face in a confused manner, "I don't know," she said and pulled off her boot and dropped it on Tony's shoe.

Tony looked smug, "The movie is Charlie Wilson's War, should see it sometime Abbs, its great."

"I bet it is Tony, I just bet it is," she said with a smirk.

……30 minutes later……..

Abby had boots and socks off as well as her tee shirt; Tony was clad in his pants and boxers. Both were too caught up in the game to realize just how naked the other was. Tony blinked a few times as he tried to decide if he was dreaming or not. Abby shivered in front of him and he could see the light scattering of goosebumps along her torso. Tony reached out to rub her arm and Abby sucked in a breath at the friction he caused.

"Abbs, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Tony whispered in a husky tone.

Abby shook her head, her eyes were fixed on his impressive chest, she reached out a tentative hand to trace his muscles, "You must work out a lot," she breathed as her fingers danced lightly over his skin.

"You realize what's happening, don't you?"

Abby nodded as she slowly looked up and locked eyes with the man she has loved for so long, "I do, do you?"

Tony nodded and swallowed, Abby watched the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he did so, "How long?" he asked her.

"Pretty much the first day we ever met," she answered, knowing exactly what he was asking.

"Me too," he admitted, unconscious to both, through their brief exchange of words they had moved closer together. Abby looked back up into Tony's eyes, and saw his cocky grin before he lowered his starving lips onto hers. Abby gasped when his lips met hers and she arched up into him and snaked her arms around his neck to try and bring him closer so that she could drink him in.

Tony's kiss was hard, his tongue flicked out and traced along her lips until she gave in and opened to him, he then darted inside and their tongues began a dance for dominance. Tony's hands were tangled up in her hair as he pulled her head back to expose her neck, he left her mouth to rain light kisses all over her face, "God Tony, we should've done this ages ago," Abby breathed as a moan escaped her.

Tony sucked on the pale flesh covering her throat and nipped at her jaw line and his lips cruised up to her ear, "You have no idea how bad I've wanted to do this to you Abbs."

Abby knotted her fists in his hair and forced his lips back to hers, she kissed him hard and pulled him down with her onto the floor, "Show me," she breathed and arched her pelvis into his.

Tony moved his mouth down to her breasts, which were still encased in a black lacey bra, Tony pulled the straps down her shoulders until her perfectly erect nipples bounced into his view, he attacked one then the other with caused Abby's pelvis to move faster against his straining hard on. Just as Tony was unzipping Abby's mini skirt her overhead light came on and her computer beeped on. Both became startled and sat bolt upright and looked around the small office.

"The powers back on," Tony announced dumbly, his arms still around Abby's waist.

Abby blinked in shock and surprise, "Tony, hurry, get dressed, the others are probably on their way down," Abby struggled to get out of his grasp.

Tony held her tight to him for a moment, when she looked back at him to see why he wasn't letting her go he landed a firm kiss on her lips, "You're the one who has to worry about getting put together," he teased with one last nip to her breast.

"Tony," she scolded and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow," he protested as he shakily got to his feet, his shirt in his hands.

Abby struggled to get her boots back on, once they were on she quickly pulled her shirt on, not even noticing it was backwards, she then quickly fixed her pigtails and ran to her desk and jumped into her computer chair. Tony was much more casual about dressing, he stood in front of her slowly buttoning up his shirt, he kept his tie lose around his shoulders. He went to stand next to her while she clicked on her keyboard and unlocked her office door.

"DiNozzo, Abby, you guys okay?" a familiar voice barked from the entrance to her lab and Gibbs was soon visible followed by McGee and Ziva.

"We're fine boss, got some cleaning done," Tony said and inclined his head towards Abby's filing cabinets.

Gibbs followed his gaze and nodded, "Everything it back online and all the electrical problems have been fixed, turn your paperwork in on my desk and your free to go," with that Gibbs turned and left.

"What did you guys do this whole time?" McGee asked as he stepped into the office.

Both Tony and Abby flushed, "Nothing," they both said in unison.

"Something smells of fish," Ziva proclaimed from her post by the door.

"Fishy Ziva, something smells fishy," McGee corrected as he walked back towards the lab, he cast one last look to Tony and Abby, "Glad to see you two are okay, I gotta get going, see you all tomorrow."

All three waved goodbye to him, now all that was left was Ziva, "Well I am glad you guys did not kill each other, I must go too, I have some training to complete at the gun range, I will see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Ziva," both Abby and Tony called out as she disappeared.

"Here, might as well drop this off on our way out," Abby said as she stood and shoved Tony's clipboard into his gut.

Tony let out a breath and grabbed it as well as her waist.

Abby struggled against him, but he silenced her protests with a firm kiss, "What're you doing Tony?" she asked breathlessly as he drug her towards the elevator.

"After I drop this off on Gibbs' desk, how about you and I go to my place and we finish what we started?" Tony asked as the doors shut and he nibbled along her neck.

"This isn't going to be a one night stand Tony," Abby tried to be firm, but the things he was doing to her were making it impossible.'

"Baby, I don't think I can ever let you go, you're all mine," he whispered into her ear.

Abby shivered and nestled into him, "Good, cuz I love you Tony."

"I love you too Abbs,"' he sighed and found her lips.

……………………….

**A/N: **So whatchya think? I know it's pretty different from my other stuff, but I really wanted to do a Tabby story because I think Tony and Abby are adorable! Still a diehard Gabby fan though, just like to dabble in some other ships, lol, anyways please leave me a review!!


End file.
